


Almost Worthy's Reward

by daphnomancy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending for the new Age of Ultron hammer scene.</p><p>
  <i> “Oh my,” said Natasha. Her hand made a slow trail down his chest towards her target. Even Thor wanted her to hurry as both he and Steve watched her agonizing descent to his crotch. Just as she was about to reach Steve’s member, her hand made a detour to his thigh.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Steve let out a gasp and a moan, body shaking next to Thor’s. Another sound to add to the list of ones that shook Thor to his very essence. A part of him wanted to just sit and listen to all the sounds Steve would make tonight.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You’re too cruel,” Thor said.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“It’s part of the job description,” Natasha replied.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Steve gasped again as Natasha ran her hand back and forth over his thigh. “Please,” he whispered, head falling back on the couch.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Ooh, he begs,” Thor said.</i>
</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Worthy's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> • First time writing smut. Please forgive me. Hope you like it! And I didn't even get to like, real sex. This is child's play really!  
> • Mostly Steve/Thor, because that's really how my brain works  
> • Also, writing orgies is hard, and probably not the first thing I should've attempted with my first smut. Whoops.

“You are all not worthy.” Thor flipped the hammer once more and set it back down on the table with a laugh. He took another swig of his beer. “But the Captain almost moved it, and in Asgard that merits reward.”

He stepped over to Steve, who looked up at him from the couch with a small, unsuspecting smile. Thor put his hand on the man’s cheek, and then leaned down and brought their lips together, the taste of beer mingling with the taste of Steve’s soft, warm skin. Under his mouth Steve froze; Thor worried for the briefest moment he may have stepped over another Midgardian social boundary. But then, with a small shudder, Steve relaxed underneath him, and pulled up into the kiss with a faint, gasping moan. It was obscene. The sound shot straight to the lowest part of Thor’s abdomen, welling up inside of him.

Thor broke off the kiss and met Steve’s bright, blue eyes. His face was flushed, and his lips pink from their embrace. He panted softly not breaking eye contact with Thor.

“Whoa,” said Rhodes from across the room. Thor straightened up to look over at him, Steve pulling back into the couch, putting his face in his hands. Thor glanced around and saw that all eyes were on him and Steve. 

“What is the matter?” Thor asked the room.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m kinda wishing I was able to move the hammer, if that’s what you get.” The others murmured in assent, and Thor surveyed the room, curious.

“Is such reward not common when betting here?”

“We usually bet with money.”

“I would hate to give insult, but my way is better.”

“Yeah, Cap sure thought so,” said Clint from the floor, giving Steve a lewd wink. Steve gave out a small, distressed noise and buried his head deeper into his hands, practically doubled over on the couch.

“I did not mean to discomfit you, Steven.”

“I don’t think that’s quite the right word,” Tony said. “I think it’s just been a while since he’s greased those 90-year-old gears, if you know what I mean.”

“You clearly haven’t met Sam Wilson.” Natasha said. Steve’s head shot up, glaring at her as she sipped her wine. “What? I said I’d keep that from the press, but anything goes with Avengers.”

“Yeah, we’re closer than family,” Bruce said dryly, not noticing Tony slide up to him on the couch.

“Ooh, let’s not call this family,” he said. With a deft motion, he pulled Bruce’s drink from his hand, and planted a deep, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. “That will make this much, much weirder.” He chugged down the rest of the drink and lifted his leg up, straddling Bruce before he could protest. With both hands on the side of Bruce’s face, Tony went to town. Bruce’s hands, which had been resting on Tony’s chest, slowly made their way down his abdomen, before slinking around and wrapping around Tony’s ass, skin pale against the engineer’s dark pants. Bruce gave a rough squeeze, causing Tony to break apart from Bruce with a wicked smile.

“Banner, I was not expecting that.”

“Well, that’s all you’re getting tonight,” Bruce replied. Tony deflated and pulled back, sitting on Bruce’s lap with a frown. The light hit Bruce's face, revealing a very faint green tinge to his skin. “I think I’m going to have to sit out this time.”

Tony was about to protest when Rhodes stepped up behind him, putting a hand on the back of his neck and said “We’ll give you a good show.” He leaned down and kissed Tony, who flailed slightly on his perch on Bruce’s legs, grasping for purchase before Bruce took him by one hand and a hip holding him still as Rhodes’ tongue sank deep into Tony’s mouth.

Thor was about to make a quip. He had seen several parties in Asgard turn this way, and was surprised that it took so long to encounter one here. He opened his mouth, but noticed Clint was already locking lips with Maria Hill on the floor. Thor’s eyebrows raised as he watched; Clint was decidedly more skilled than Thor would have guessed, and Maria let out a moan that was decidedly more filthy than Thor would have expected from the austere woman. Clint ran his teeth along her pale, long neck and her hand shook ever so slightly as it reached up to run through the archer’s hair. Clint broke away from her, meeting her eyes before she gave a slight nod, and he dove back in, kissing down her neck to her chest, undoing the first button of her shirt.

Meanwhile, Rhodes and Tony had made their way onto the couch next to Bruce, who was watching with a new drink in his hand and a bulge in his pants. The scientist’s face was flush, but no longer green as he viewed the proceedings. Rhodes and Tony got tangled up in Tony’s vest, and fumbled around like frat boys trying to get him out of it. Where Clint and Maria were slow and staid, Tony and Rhodes were wild, all low growls and feral moans and hands everywhere.

Steve sat very still, watching the proceedings going on in front of him leaning on his elbows, with a hand over his mouth. Thor was about to speak to him, to shake him from his stupor, when he felt a small hand weave around his waist under his jacket. He turned and saw Natasha at his side, red lips pulling up to a soft smile. She batted her eyes at him and smirked. “It looks like Steve may want a show too.” she said softly. Not soft enough; Steve’s eyes lifted up to them, wide like saucers. Thor ran a hand through the man’s hair, before turning and bending down to meet Natasha’s lips.

The woman was perfect. Her tongue flitted over Thor’s, expertly teasing his mouth and he felt the all too familiar rush of blood to his member. Her hands slid up to his neck and she dug her nails in ever so slightly into the soft skin there, making him shudder, before she moved them down his shoulders and pushing his jacket off his arms. It crumpled in a heap on the floor at his back. The chill of the night air, plus Natasha’s ministrations made goosebumps rise up on Thor's skin. Her fingers weaved up under his shirt, and teased the soft skin under the waist of his pants lightly. Thor was certain she was about to go for the zipper when they heard a small cough below them.

Steve was still sitting on the couch, eyes blown wide as he stared up at the two of them. His mouth was open, and all Thor wanted to do was bury his tongue (or something more) inside those pink, round lips. Thor and Natasha broke apart, though their faces still touched as they looked down at him. Thor felt Natasha grin against his cheek before she knelt down on the couch next to Steve, slow and catlike, and placed a hand on his chest. Thor sat down next, on the other side of Steve, and ran the back of his finger gently over Steve’s cheek. Steve’s eyes met Thor’s, hungry, desperate, dilated, raw, as he sat breathing heavily on the couch. Thor risked a quick glance and saw an impressive bulge at the crotch of Steve’s pants, and looked back at the Captain with a grin.

“Oh my,” said Natasha. Her hand made a slow trail down his chest towards her target. Even Thor wanted her to hurry as both he and Steve watched her agonizing descent to his crotch. Just as she was about to reach Steve’s member, her hand made a detour to his thigh.

Steve let out a gasp and a moan, body shaking next to Thor’s. Another sound to add to the list of ones that shook Thor to his very essence. A part of him wanted to just sit and listen to all the sounds Steve would make tonight.

“You’re too cruel,” Thor said.

“It’s part of the job description,” she replied.

Steve gasped again as Natasha ran her hand back and forth over his thigh. “Please,” he whispered, head falling back on the couch.

“Ooh, he begs,” Thor said.

“I’m barely touching you,” said Natasha.

Thor placed his hand on Steve’s chest, bracing and firm. He inched it down and around the Captain’s ribcage, leaning close to hear every, gaspy, little breath that came from the slighter man’s mouth. Thor placed a gentle pair of lips on Steve’s brow, tasting the salty sheen of sweat that had formed there, trailing a line of kisses down the side of his face, and to his neck, as Steve sat there panting He reached out with his other hand, digging in between them to find Steve’s hand. Thor pulled Steve’s hand to his body, placing it roughly onto his own crotch, never ceasing to taste the skin on Steve’s neck, even as the man gasped at the sudden handful of Thor he was greeted with. He pulled back and locked eyes with Thor, breathy and flushed, then slowly, never breaking eye contact with Thor, began to rub slowly up and down Thor’s member through his pants. It was Thor’s turn to moan and Steve smiled up at him, continuing to rub his erection, slow and firm.

Thor’s eyes slid shut as he breathed in the smell of Steve’s skin, and felt the man massage his full cock. Suddenly Steve’s body rose with a jerk and a gasp, and Thor looked and saw that Nat had slipped her hand under his pants and was rubbing Steve’s erection skin to skin. She brought her head near Thor’s on Steve’s neck and Thor could taste her breath, bouncing off Steve’s misty skin. Thor spit into his hand and went down to join Natasha’s, worming its way under the Captain’s tight, hot pants. Their fingers intertwined around Steve’s member, and then they steadily, leisurely glided along Steve’s erection, feeling it grow even warmer, thicker and firmer under their fingers.

Thor met Natasha’s eyes and felt a surge of desperation to feel her tongue inside his mouth once more. Steve’s member still in hand they were both about to lean up and start to kiss again, right in front of Steve’s face when Steve stopped them, with a haphazard hand on Thor’s chest. “Don’t, don’t,” he gasped beneath them. Thor looked at him, confused. “I can’t— I’ll come if you do that again.” Thor leaned back with a demure smile, and together Thor and Natasha stopped their ministrations on Steve’s penis, which caused Steve to let out a small whimper, both frustrated and relieved.

“You would not come so soon?” Thor asked.

“I’m sorry,” Steve replied.

“Don’t be,” Natasha said. She brought her leg up and over him, straddling his lap andpressed her lips to Steve's, and Thor now had the chance to see what Steve could not sit through. It was a beautiful sight. Steve gasped and leaned into her mouth, bringing his hand up to gently cup her cheeks. He looked like he wanted to grab her and pull her flush against his body, but, always the gentleman, he barely mussed her hair. His fingers gently ran down her neck, and Thor had to bite back a moan as they slid down and traced the line of her breasts over her shirt. She reached up and put her hand across his, pushing it firmly into her chest. He gasped up at her, and she reached for his other hand, putting them both directly onto her breasts. He massaged her through her shirt, still gentle, but decidedly more firm as she leaned back down and kissed him once more. Her body undulated against his lazy and slow, and she brushed against the bulge of his cock lightly over and over and Steve shuddered each time.

Thor ran a hand down to his own member, and gently rubbed it while watching Steve and Natasha. He reached over and grabbed Steve’s abandoned drink from the side table, and took a swig, admiring the view.

His eyes scanned the room and fell to the others, who had made their way to the floor, decidedly less clothed than he, Steve and Natasha still were. The only one still on the other couch was Bruce, who was watching as Tony, James, Clint and Maria all undulated against one another, gasping, moaning and sighing in a heap; Bruce’s hand mirroring Thor’s as it slowly, calmly ran back and forth over his member. Rhodes sat at his legs, back against the couch, while Maria licked a stripe up his abdomen on her hands and knees. Tony was laying down besides them, mouth working her nipple and hand laced through her hair. Finally Clint was practically on top of poor Rhodes, as he bobbed up and down on his erection, stopping occasionally to flick the top with his tongue, or cup the Colonel’s balls. Rhodes reached back holding on to Bruce’s other hand for stability. Thor took another swig with a smile, before turning back to watch Steve and Natasha.

Natasha was unbuttoning Steve’s tight, blue shirt, exposing inch after inch of the warm, pale gold skin beneath, and finally two pert, small, light brown nipples circled with the barest hint of blond hair. Thor watched, transfixed as Natasha ran her nails down his chest, lightly grazing over one of Steve’s nipples, making the man beneath her gasp loudly, and throw his head back onto the couch. Natasha looked over at Thor with a grin, and together, in an instant they leaned in and put their mouths on Steve’s nipples. The Captain’s body jerked underneath them, and Thor put a firm hand on his hips to hold him down. He teased and tickled the small nub in his mouth, while Steve squirmed under him, gasping and writhing and muttering nonsense words to the ceiling above.

Nat continued to fiddling with Steve’s shirt, trying to work the buttons lose with one hand, never taking her mouth off of his chest and neck. With a low growl, Thor knocked her hand away and ripped open Steve’s shirt, attacking his chest with his mouth, licking and nipping down his abdomen reaching closer and closer to Steve’s erection. He slipped down to the ground, and knelt between Steve’s legs, centimeters away from his tumescent member. He reached grabbed Steve’s abandoned nipple, and gave a long firm pinch. Steve’s hips involuntarily jerked forward and he let out a deep, feral groan. Thor paused and looked up at Steve, who glanced down at Thor, embarrassed and flushed. Thor circled the nipple gingerly with his finger, keeping his eyes locked with Steve’s, and then he pinched swollen lump once more hard, and Steve let out another loud groan, abdomen clenching and body jerking, before he collapsed back onto the couch. 

“Don’t do that again, or I’ll come,” he said between gasps. He took several deep breaths, placing his hand on Thor’s which lay on his chest, intertwining their fingers.

“You say that like it is a bad thing.”

“Switch spots with me?”

“What?”

But Steve was already standing up, pulling Thor up with him. He reached a hand under Thor’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, leaning down to kiss Thor’s chest, and run his fingers through the light smattering of hair. Steve’s hands shot down to the fly of Thor’s pants, and began fumbling with it, trying to undo it. Natasha stood up and slapped his hand away, and carefully unworked the button, while Steve shrugged out of what remained of his shirt. Natasha gave Thor a small kiss,

“My turn to watch,” she said, settling back down on the couch, reaching a hand under her skirt, eyes lidded looking up at Thor. Steve ran his hands down Thor’s chest before reaching the unbuttoned pants and pushing them off, down to the ground. With surprising strength, he pushed Thor back down onto the couch. Steve leaned over him, and began to kiss Thor once more. He was wavering between shy and aggressive. One moment he was pulling Thor’s head back by his long hair, biting at his neck, then the next he would stop and let Thor take control. He set his knees on either side of Thor’s legs and sat on Thor’s naked lap, ass pushing against Thor’s erection, pants rubbing his skin raw. Thor ran his tongue along the inside of Steve’s mouth, hitting the sensitive roof, and causing Steve to shudder on top of him and moan into Thor’s mouth. Thor ran his hands along Steve’s ribs, and up his chest, over and over, being sure to brush against Steve’s nipples each time. Steve jerked and twitched as Thor continued massaging his body, before he finally broke the kiss, and lay his head in the crook of Thor’s neck.

Steve then reached his hands down and undid his own pants, shoving them down just far enough to pull out his thick, swollen cock. He lifted himself up and found Thor’s member from underneath him as well, and pressed the two together in his hand. He quickly brought his hand up and spat in it before reaching back down and taking both of them and slowly, maddeningly rubbing up and down the two shafts. The sensation left Thor breathless, and as Steve rubbed them both, he shuddered underneath the Captain, melting into the couch. With his other hand, Steve cupped Thor’s face in his own and pressed their foreheads together. He heard a small gasp from Natasha, but could not register it from the sensations Steve was giving him. Soon, it started to be too much, and Thor began to grasp for purchase, one hand reaching up and gripping the back of the couch behind him, and the other reaching out, and meeting a small, dainty hand in the air.

He looked over and saw Natasha, leaned back against the couch, languid and satiated from watching the two men, and holding Thor’s hand with eyes blown wide. Steve kept going, panting into Thor’s neck, and using his hips to rub his penis up and down Thor’s shaft and Thor reached around to run his fingers through Steve’s sweat-soaked hair, trying to still him.

“Please, Steven. If you continue I’m going to come—“ he said, breathless.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Thor met Steve’s eyes, and saw a wicked glint while Natasha let out a small giggle at their side.

“Steven,” Thor moaned, deep and guttural as Steve continued to rub their two erections together.

“Thor,” Steve sighed into Thor’s ear, and that was it. The sound went straight to his abdomen, and Thor’s muscles tightened and he came with a groan, curling up into Steve’s neck, as Steve followed suit shortly after.

They sat together panting for many minutes, as Steve relaxed into Thor’s body, laying flush against him on the couch, skin hot against Thor’s. Their eyes closed, and they simply breathed in each other’s scent. All the while, Thor’s fingers wove in and out Natasha’s who sat quietly nearby.

Steve ran his mouth along Thor’s neck, curling up against his side while Thor sat panting in the afterglow, hand absentmindedly running through Steve’s hair.

“Wow,” said a voice from the floor.

Steve jerked upright and swung around, obviously having become oblivious of the others in the room. Steve and Thor looked down at the others who sat at the base of the couch at Bruce’s legs, naked, watching.

“Wow what?” Steve finally asked.

“That was really hot,” said Maria softly, eyes still dilated from her time with Clint and the boys. “Like, really hot.”

“Agreed,” said Rhodes, taking a sip from a bottle of beer.

Thor chucked a little and Steve’s face turned from satiated to mortified. He started to pull up his pants and button them and leaned over to the floor and grabbed his shirt, but Thor put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“You’re not leaving?”

"I just— I can't believe I did that."

Steve met his eyes, and Thor saw he was more shaken about this than the others were. Steve bit his lip and looked away. He brought his hand up to Steve’s cheek, bringing his face back towards his own. “Please stay,” Thor whispered. Their eyes remained locked, and finally Steve nodded, hands shaking slightly between them. Panting, he put the shirt down on the couch, and Thor leaned in and kissed him gently one more time. Steve breathed into the kiss, and relaxed into Thor’s mouth.

"Okay," he whispered, too soft for the others to hear, resting his head in the crook of Thor's neck. "Yeah, okay." Thor felt Steve just barely smile against his skin.

“Do you need another beer, Cap?” Clint asked from across the room.

“No thanks,” he replied.

“Well, you might need something to keep your energy up.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s almost time for round two.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited for grammatical errors, May 2015**
> 
>  
> 
> ([tumblr](http://batraquomancy.tumblr.com), but don't expect too much of the above)


End file.
